Backflip Studios
is a videogame company, based in Boulder, Colorado, United States, which created and published DragonVale. was founded in April 2009. have had more than 200 million downloads across their various games, which include popular titles, such as DragonVale, Paper Toss, NinJump, Strike Knight, Army of Darkness Defense and ShapeShift. is best known for the game Paper Toss, which has had 24 million downloads since released and are also known widely for DragonVale, with over 10 million downloads. games are played by more than four million users a day and 30 million users a month. You can visit their site here and a related wiki about Backflip Studios here. History was founded by Julian Farrier, Tom Blind and Dale Thoms in April 2009. By August 2009 they had gained $145,000 to keep designing games for the iPhone. So far they have developed and produced 19 mobile games. On July 8, 2013, announced here that it had sold a 70% share of the company to Hasbro, Inc. The company will stay in Boulder, CO and will continue to be run by the current management team. Games Since they were founded, in April 2009, has developed and produced the following mobile games: iPad Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense HD' *'Backflip Slots HD' *'Band Together' *'Boss Battles HD' *'Bounce the Bunny' *'Buganoids HD' *'DragonVale' *'Gizmonauts' *'Glow Bugs' *'Graffiti Ball HD' *'Mahjongg Dimensions' *'NinJump-HD' *'NinJump Deluxe HD' *'NinJump Deluxe HD Free' *'NinJump Rooftops' *'Outworded ' *'Paper Toss HD' *'Paper Toss HD Free' *'Paper Toss: World Tour HD' *'Paper Toss: World Tour HD-Now Free' *'Paper Toss Friends' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'Ragdoll Blaster 2 HD' *'Ragdoll Blaster 2 HD Lite' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3 HD' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3: Deluxe HD' *'Remembird' *'Shapeshift HD' *'Solitaire HD by Backflip' *'Strike Knight HD' *'Tunnel Shoot Free' *'Tunnel Shoot Pro' |-| iPhone Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense' *'Backflip Slots' *'Boss Battles' *'Bounce the Bunny' *'Buganoids' *'DragonVale' *'Gizmonauts' *'Glow Bugs' *'Graffiti Ball' *'Hamster:Attack!' *'Harbor Havoc 3D' *'Harbor Havoc 3D Free' *'Mahjongg Dimensions' *'Mahjongg Dimensions Lite' *'NinJump' *'NinJump Deluxe' *'NinJump Deluxe Free' *'NinJump Rooftops' *'Outworded ' *'Paper Toss' *'Paper Toss Ad-Free' *'Paper Toss: World Tour' *'Paper Toss: World Tour-Now Free' *'Paper Toss Friends' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'Ragdoll Blaster Free' *'Ragdoll Blaster- A Physics Puzzler' *'Ragdoll Blaster 2' *'Ragdoll Blaster 2 Lite' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3' *'Ragdoll Blaster 3:Deluxe' *'Remembird' *'Shapeshift' *'Solitaire by Backflip' *'Strike Knight' *'Tunnel Shoot Free' *'Tunnel Shoot Pro' |-| Android Apps= *'Army of Darkness Defense' *'DragonVale' *'Graffiti Ball' *'Hamster: Attack!' *'NinJump' *'NinJump Deluxe' *'Paper Toss' *'Paper Toss 2.0' *'Solitaire by Backflip' *'Strike Knight' Contact Information FB_Support_Portal_Notification.png|Support Portal Facebook Notification FB_Support_Portal_Message.png|Support Portal Facebook Message Backflip Studios' Support Page Email addresses for issues: *support@backflipstudios.com *androidsupport@backflipstudios.com On July 15, 2013 a Community Portal was released by Backflip Studios. *It lists issues with their games, including DragonVale, and whether they have been fixed or still being worked on. Privacy Policy *On July 24, 2013 added a "Privacy Policy" button to the loading screen of DragonVale. **It links to Backflip Studios' Privacy Policy Page. *On July 24, 2013 released a statement regarding COPPA and their Privacy Policy. **Player's under the age of thirteen need parental consent since Android saves through Facebook which requires users to be at least thirteen to have an account. Notes *Many of ' games have reached the Apple App Store's best selling list. *Many of ' apps, have achieved top rank status in both the Apple App Store and Android Marketplace. *Many of ' games, such as Army of Darkness: Defense, DragonVale, NinJump, and Paper Toss have been released for the Android operating system.